Amy Hughes
Amy Hughes is the main antagonist of the television series Dead of Summer. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Lail, who also played Guinevere Beck in You. History Amy's story begins when she was a child, and she grew to hate her neglectful family. Amy responded to their favoritism towards her brother by killing them by setting their house on fire. Years later, Amy's high school friend Margo convinced her to come with her to Camp Stillwater to be a counselor to build resume and make friends. However, after meeting with Deb, the camp director, she learns that there were no more openings in the staff. To ensure she got the job, Amy threw Margo out a window to her death. Krissy, one of Margo's friends, suspects Amy has had more to do with the "accident" then everyone thinks. Shortly after Amy got the job, a deer is found gruesomely mutilated in the woods. It is the doing of a psychotic and satanic cult that worships a demon named Malphas, who was banished to the lake by a pastor named Holyoke. The heart of the deer is buried in the forest to begin the ritual to free Malphas from the lake. However, more blood is needed to allow Malphas to be completely free. However, the demon is strong enough to appear to Amy. Amy agrees to help the demon, and begins to secretly assist the cult with the intent of using its power to destroy the world. Amy kills Dave, the janitor by drowning him because he knew too much about what was really going on at the camp. She places his body in a specific part of the water to form a giant pentagram over the camp. After Blotter is fired for using drugs, Amy kills him by decapitating him with a hatchet. She buries his head in a designated location to continue the pentagram. The cultists become aware of her actions, but are unaware of her identity, until they cast a spell that has her struck by lightning, marking her as the vessel that Malphas will use to travel into earth. After she recovers, she pushes Cricket's head into a bear-trap, forming the fourth leg of the pentagram. The other counselors believe Cricket's death to have been an accident. Shortly afterwards, Amy is "kidnapped" by the cultists, who are lead by a biker named Damon. They take Amy to a cave, and "hypnotize" her into drawing some of her blood. Garrett deduces the location of the cave, as it is the fifth point of the soon-to-be formed pentagram. The cultists kill themselves, believing themselves to be immortal, however, this does not appear to work, as they all die. Garrett and Jessi save Amy, and they return to camp. Soon afterwards, an eclipse takes place (marking the arrival of Malphas, since the pentagram was completed). As Amy watched the eclipse, Malphas gives her telekinetic powers and inhuman durability. However, the eclipse scares Jessi, Garrett, and Joel into believing the ritual was successful, and suspect Amy to be possessed. Their suspicions are confirmed when they find Amy preparing to murder Alex, but instead she kills Joel. Garrett shoots her, but her durability allows her to survive. Holyoke appears and takes her to the cabin to exorcise her. After several bizarre occurrences, such as Holyoke disintegrating into blood, Jessi leads the exorcism, and takes the demon out of Amy before being thrown into the pure lake water seemingly killing Malphas. However, when Amy gives Jessi CPR, she commands Malphas to come back to her, and gives her more power, while fully possessing her. Later that night, Krissy arrives to the camp to warn Deb that Amy is dangerous, but a fully-possessed Amy arrives and kills both of them with an ax. After she cleans up, Jessi, Garrett, Amy, and Alex prepare to leave the camp, but Holyoke had placed the last part of his soul into Jessi, preventing either of them from leaving. Amy reveals that, contrary to the belief until this point, that Malphas didn't want an innocent vessel, but an evil one, like Amy. They attempt to kill her, but she uses Malphas' power to reanimate the bodies of her murdered victims to help her kill them. She chases them through the camp, attacking Garrett and killing Alex. After Jessi flees rom Amy, she regroups with Garrett, Drew, and Blair, who trap Amy in a cabin and force her to listen to the sacred piano hymn that Holyoke played on the piano, which kills Malphas, which destroys the zombies as well. A depowered Amy is then killed by Jessi who plants an ax into her head. Jessi prepares to leave with Garrett, who says he can't go with her, because he didn't survive Amy's attack. They then realize that he is actually a ghost, and a depressed Jessi leaves the camp. Victims :Main Article: Victims :* Her Mother :* Her Father :* Her Brother :* Margo :* Dave :* Blotter :* Cricket :* Joel :* Krissy :* Deb :* Garrett :* Police Officer :* Police Officer :* Police Officer :* Police Officer :* Alex Gallery Amy-Hughes-Jacket.png Amy-Hughes-Camp.jpg|Amy at camp. Amy-108.png|Amy's manipulative smile. Joel-hallucination-of-Amy.png|Amy's death in one of Joel's hallucinations. 1c1db89b-9e04-4a83-9f7d-f31ffcef4e20.png.jpg|Amy murders Cricket. DOS9-600x420.jpg|Amy murders Dave. AmyKiller.png|Amy unmasks herself. Amy-Tied.jpg|Amy tied up. Amy-sacrifice.png|Amy slits her wrist in order to sacrifice herself for Malphas. AmyAndMalphas.png|Amy agrees to commit murder for Malphas. Amy-Hughes-Cross.jpg|Amy reveals her true colors. Amy-shot.png|Amy shot. Amy-revived.png|Amy resurrected. Amy-Bloodied.jpg|Amy covered in blood. Amy-Stare.jpg|Amy's disturbing stare. PossessedAmy.jpg|Amy fully possessed by Malphas. Amuntitled.png Amy-Axe.jpg AmyVsJessi.jpg|Amy with an axe, looking for Jessi. Amy-Frantic.jpg MalphasDOS.png|Malphas' death while Amy is being exorcised. AmyDOS.png|Amy is exorcised and killed. Trivia *Amy was believed to be the main protagonist of the series and the traditional "Final Girl" until it was revealed that she was the one committing the murders all along. *Amy can be considered the bigger bad to Malphas. **She also killed eight people before being possessed by Malphas, after which she killed ten more people. *Amy wears a costume like the cultists, only her mask is black. Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Demon Category:Cult Leaders Category:Femme Fatale Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Cataclysm Category:Fanatics Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Conspirators Category:Big Bads Category:Mutilators Category:Teenagers Category:Nihilists Category:Necromancers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Paranormal Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Brutes Category:Deceased